Potions Master
by Polkadot4946
Summary: I left the classroom and let out a small, victorious sigh. It was complete. After tutoring under under a total of two potions masters for five years. I had finally done my father proud.
1. Prologue

November 22, 2015, Three Days Before Moon

"Curfew is in ten minutes Teddy. I suggest you head back to your common room." Professor Mumps instructed me. I nodded and began to quickly clean up the area where I had been working, and walked into his office.

"Here is the list of the ingredients and properties for the potion sir." I said, handing him a small notebook.

His eyebrows raised in modest surprise. "May I ask what you were working on?"

"If it's all the same to you sir, I have it written in my report, and I need to get back to the common room." I answered, hoping that he wouldn't force me to stay any longer. The last thing I needed, was to be here when he realized what I was making.

"Very well then, I assume you're taking the potion with you?"

"Yes sir." I answered glad that my excuse had worked.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said with a dismissive wave. I left the classroom and let out a small, victorious sigh. It was complete. After tutoring under under a total of two potions masters for five years. I had finally done my father proud.


	2. Eureka!

November 25, 2015, Full Moon

I've been a werewolf my entire life. It's in my genetics. When I was one, I began small scale transformations. I'd grow a little fur, growl a little, bite my tongue and lip with my sharp teeth. When I was five, I transformed into a full-fledged werewolf every month. When I was six, I was legally allowed to receive and make use of Wolfsbane potion. When I was ten, I realized that wolfsbane potion while cheaper now, due to insurance, was still as far along as it was when my dad used it.

At the age of eleven, I went to Hogwarts and took a great liking to potions, specifically medical kinds. I began researching why certain ingredients were used in potions, and what they did. By the end of my second year I had begged my potions professor into giving me private lessons, considering that I was top of my class, and eager to learn. In my fourth year, I was taking an OWL level potions course, with rigorous homework, all my fifth year classmates looking down at me. I passed with flying colors. The next year, I was assigned a mentor named Timothy Mill to help me expand on my learning.

Within a few months, Timothy had taught me how to make wolfsbane potion. In the two years between then and now, I've helped Timothy perfect it. The first batch came out in the beginning of my sixth year, and it merely improved the taste. While Timothy doesn't believe me, I say that that was our best improvement. The next couple reduced the number of times you have to take the potion. Previously, you had to remember to take the potion all seven days before the full moon, or the potions effects would not show up. Within a potion or two, or nine, we were able to limit that down, to only having to take a potion the night of. The potions effects will then last for the entire night, allow consciousness the entire time, make the transformation time shorter, and allow for quicker healing afterwards.

Three days ago, I finally completed a new wolfsbane potion, which I will be testing to night, in the Shrieking Shack. On normal moons, Madame Jackal allows me to transform in my own room, next to her office. However, if I'm testing one of Timothy's or my potions, I am required to go to the Shrieking Shack.

That's where I am now, waiting for the moon to rise, so that I can see if my potion works.

The potions that I've created, is completely different from all other Wolfsbane potions that have ever existed. I took a different root that the one that Tim and I have been using for years, and perfected it to the best of my ability.

I've ran over the math at least thirty two times, and the science at least forty. Then I made the potion during the three hours after my last class, and before curfew, skipping dinner for the sake of science.

I then owled Timothy a copy of my ingredients and properties lists, and waited for him to give me the okay to use the potion. His response was a quick 'tell me how it goes.' I hadn't told him what I was working on, so I think he was trying to get it through his head that a seventeen year old did this. Either that, or he's okay with me accidentally scratching myself to bits for the sheer purpose of learning from my mistakes.

About an hour ago I took my potion and came down through the Whomping Willow, to the Shrieking Shack just like my dad had done before me. Now I await the moon. Hoping that my potion works. If it does. I will go back to my classes tomorrow as normal. Nothing will have happened tonight, other than a young man, sleeping the night in a 'haunted' shack. If all goes well. I won't transform.

Eventually, the potion will be for sale, and Timothy will gain more publicity. Seeing as I'm in school, Timothy and I agreed early on that it would be best if I was an anonymous helper. This way Timothy would not get all the credit, I wouldn't get jipped of my work, and no one would know that the boy sitting next to them in classes was a werewolf.

The press took a strange liking to the fact that co-creator of the 'The Greatest Medical Advancement in Years' wished to remain anonymous. They have deemed me the 'Potions Master' and now are searching for my identity.

No one in my family knows, other than my grandma. And no one at school knows other than Professor Mumps (potions) and Madame Jackal (healer.) I intend to keep it that way until school lets out. No one needs to know.

There's now a distant light, upon the horizon. I can see the moonlights glow, and feel a slight tingle emitting from my bones. I squeeze my eyes shut, afraid of the pain, and wait for five minutes before finally bringing up the courage to open them.

I see the moon peeking above the horizon, surrounded by stars, and glowing brightly. I smile.

"I miss you dad." I whisper.


	3. The First Day

**November 26, 2015, Morning after the moon**

"Mr. Lupin?" I heard Madame Jackal call from below as I woke up. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yeah!" I moaned. "I'm fine, just fell asleep."

She opened the hatch and stepped into the Shrieking Shack. She seemed to take in her surroundings, and the fact that I didn't look like I'd been mauled. Seeing as I looked half zombie after every moon, I expected her to be shocked. However she merely gave me an impressed smile, nodded, and signaled for me to follow her.

We walked through the muddy passageway in silence as we always do. She would occasionally look back at me questioningly, but kept whatever she was thinking to herself.

We got back to the hospital wing, and she pointed at a hospital bed before checking on other patients. I laid down in the bed, surprisingly awake considering the date in the cycle.

After about twenty minutes, Madame Jackal came back to check on me. "I assume it worked." She questioned after seeing my bored gaze.

I merely nodded. "Then you can go back to your dormitory as soon as you're ready." She said before walking in another direction.

I laid there for a few more moments, collecting my bearings from the last night, and stood up. This was the earliest I'd ever left the hospital wing. As I walked through the empty hallways I saw a large number of students heading towards the breakfast hall. I thought of going with them, as I heard my stomach grumble, but knew that Gram would prefer a letter first.

Ever since I could remember I'd lived with my grandmother. With occasional trips to Harry and Ginny's, I've resided there ever since my parents passed away. It was days like today when I missed them most. Days when I've done something great, and wish they could be proud of me. Or in the previously hypothetical situation where I'd cure lycanthropy and make the world just a little less painful. I wish my dad would be here with me to celebrate next moon. We'd sit down in front of a fireplace Christmas Eve. We'd stare at the moon as it rose into the night sky. We wouldn't howl, wouldn't scream, and wouldn't scratch at ourselves. We would just stare.

"Teddy!" I heard a voice call from down the hall.

I quickly wiped away a tear that had been forming, and turned around to look back. Sure enough it was Edwin Wolfe. At the beginning of school, I'd done my best to avoid him. His last name was Wolfe, and I felt that the irony was too strong to be good for me. Needless to say, the inevitable occurred, and by the end of my first year we were best friends. It's mid-seventh year now, and he still doesn't get it.

"Hey Ed!" I answered.

"How's your gram?" He asked concerned.

I gave him a small smile in response. "She's doing better." I answered. I have half the school under the impression that my grandma is fighting cancer. I go to see her monthly, and no one has figured it out yet.

"That's good." He said. "Where you off to now?"

"Owlery, make sure she knows I flooed home alright." I answered.

"Mind if I join you?" Edwin stated, not really giving me much time for an answer before we were both walking down the hallway.

By the time we got to the Owlery, we had already switched the topic of conversation too many times to count. Edwin gave me a bit of privacy as I wrote a letter to my Gram, explaining that the moon had been fine, a new potion had gone well, and to tell Harry that I wasn't hurt, so he didn't have to worry.

I sent the owl out, and turned around to see Edwin talking with Victoire Weasley. She's the only Weasley close to my age, and also the prettiest Weasley in existence. She doesn't know I think that though.

I walked over to see what they were talking about, and somehow found myself watching an amusing argument about whether or not divination was a good class. Needless to say Edwin lost the argument.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

REVEIW PLEASE!


End file.
